Toph the wolf capitulo 2:un viejo enemigo
???:hace años javi pelio con muchos enemigos pero uno en comun siempre lo quiso muerto omega knihgt conocido en este tiempo como el robot de la muerte el se apago cuando javi se fue esperando a que algun dia el regresara para cobrar su venganza hasta ahora toph:okay mudkip adonde iremos mudkip:se mete en la mochila de toph toph:pasa algo mudkip que import s epone unos audifonos (musica:i m on the highway to the hell!!! on the high way to the hell!!! highway ti the hell!!! iam on the highway to the hell!!! no stop sing,speed limit nobody s gonna slow us down mudkip:sala de la mochila le da un mapa toph:se quita los audifonos gracias mudkip okay iremos en una cueva no muy lejos omega knigth:JAVI YA ESTAS AKI DESGRACIADO con toph toph:en la pose del kamejameja kaaa-meee-jaaa-meee-jaaaaaaaaaa sale una esfera de sus manos en el ultimo paso y desparece suspiro nunca me saldra mudkip:se levanta de donde estava acostado toph:que pasa mudkip omega knight:TE ENCONTRE JAVI PERO QUE TU NO ERES JAVI PERO TIENES SU MISMO ADN toph:soy su nieta omega knigth:CLARO YA QUE ME ACUERDO EL TUVO DOS HIJO SEGURO QUE ERES LA HIJA DE JARIN EL HIJO DE JAVI toph:quien eres tu omega knihgt:YO SOY OMEGA KNIGTH toph:omega knigth donde ya me acuerdo flashback toph(7 años):¿omega knigth? jarin:si el robot que queria muerto a tu abuelo incluso trato de matarlo mas de una vez toph:¿que le paso? jarin:cuando tu abuelo se fue el se apago ya nunca se volvio a ver en el presente toph:¿porque quierias muerto a mi abuelo dime?(con voz enojada) omega knigth: EL ARRUINO MUCHOS DE MIS PLANES Y LO CONSIDERE EL MAS PODEROSO PARA PELEAR PERO YA QUE TENGO A SU NIETA AKI TE MATARE LA AGARRA DEL CUELLO toph:moviendose para que lo suelte mudkip:usa acuejet omega knigth:golpea a mudkip y cuando cae al suelo le calvo una flecha envenenada toph:mudkip omega knigth:AHORA MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS (LE EMPIEZA ATREPAR EL CUELLO MAS FUERTE ) toph:ve la cielo abuelo enpieza a caer nieve omega knigth:PERO QUE DEMONIO PASA NOE S TEMPORADA DE NIEVE toph:le agarra la mano y la empiza a congelar todo el brazo y se lo arranca y cae al suelo con el brazo de oemga knigth en su mano omega knigth:MALDITA MOCOSA se va volando toph:ve uan sombra que se acerca ????:agarra a mudkip y se dirije a toph toph:abuelo ayudame se desmaya ????:la agarra y se la lleva junto a su mochila y a mudkip quien era ese tipo misterioso que querra que es y que pasara con omega knigth descubranlo en el sigueinte toph the wolf hora con murumuru y vmon murumuru:hola a todos los que leen yo soy muru muru vmon:y yo soy vmon muru muru:les mostraremos a todos el detras de toph de wolf al final de cada capitulo vmon:si y les diremos la historia de cada uno de los inquilinos de esta historia asi qeu esperen al sigueinte capitulo murumuru y vmon:asi que hasta la proxima